Blizzardous
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: An epic tale of how ten teens survive the cold,harsh winter alone in the middle of no where. Ten teens must decide for themselves, is it really all for one and one for all? Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

"C'mon! Hurry! We gotta hurry, the storm's getting worse." Jounounchi Katsuya called to his friends, trying his best to keep the morale up.

They were caught in the middle of no where in a blizzard, and their hopes of surviving was dimming by each passing minute. Yugi had passed out, severe hypothermia, and Yami was carrying him close to his body to keep the body heat going. Ryou was slowing down, his feet betraying his thoughts. Kaiba held a Hypothermic, Frostbitten Mokuba in his arms. Honda was shirtless, giving his clothes away to keep the others warm, especially Kaiba, Mokuba and Malik. Jou navigated their way through the burning cold.

Ryou fell to his knees, un able to carry himself any farther, and Honda swiftly picked him up, thoughtlessly. Bakura was trying to keep Malik and Marik warm, but Malik was fading fast, and hope was bleak for their survival. Jou ran ahead, he had to find shelter, or they'd all die. It wasn't his fault they were even here. It was the middle of the desert-turned-snowland.

The snow was rising fast, two feet, and almost passing their knees, making it hard to trudge through. The wind was unbarable, and they couldn't see twenty yards infront of them. Jou had to find shelter for them, he just had to!

Mokuba was by far the worst, and Yugi a very close second. He himself was doing perfectly fine, Honda was badly frostbitten, his shoulders turned blue long ago, as well as his fingers, Kaiba was alright, Bakura and Marik were fine, Yami was fading fast, and Malik was fading even faster. There... Just a few feet away... A cave... This would be perfect for the time being.

Jou ran back, retracing his steps carefully, so not to get lost.

"I found a cave! C'mon!" Jou called to them, pulling them along.

The trek to the cave seemed longer with the others, and Jou was beginning to think he had just made it up in his mide, a delusion, but soon enough, they came upon the cave and hurried inside. Once they were deep enough, so the wind couldn't reach them, they set the ones they were holding down, and settled in.

"We need fire wood." Kaiba noted.

"I'll go find some." Honda nodded. Honda flirticiously kissed his cheek, and after pushing some hair out of Kaiba's eyes adoringly, hugging him goodbye, he walked out of the cave.

"We're in an ice desert." Kaiba yelled after him. "Crap."

"You couldn't tell him that before he left?" Bakura asked.

"He's in love, leave him alone." Malik whined slightly through shivers. "The mind slows, and dims, it becomes mush, trust me."

"Am not!" Kaiba pouted. "Anyway, does anyone have matches? We'll need food, and a container to cook in, heat water in, and hold whatever else."

"Yugi stole my lighter." Marik pointed. "I was trying to smoke, but the good hearted jerkface stole my freaken lighter."

Yami quickly searched Yugi's pockets, and came up with a jarge lighter. "It'll only do us good if Honda comes back."

"When." Kaiba snipped.

"I brought a metal pot of rice and... meat substance..." Jou pulled a medium size pot out of his pants.

"How do you do that?" Yami asked jealously.

"You should see what else I fit in there." Jou joked.

"Hmm... I think I may need to personally investigate what you're hiding in your pants." Yami purred.

"After we get out of this mess, you can set a date, and time." Jou kissed Yami's cheek.

"Anything else?" Kaiba asked.

Bakura picked up Ryou, and placed him between Yugi and Malik. "Ryou is naturally a warm body, if he warms up, we may have to deal with heat stroke." Bakura informed.

Marik sat down, and beckoned Bakura over, and Bakura snuggled close. "The best thing we can do is share body heat. Don't over work yourself, and whatever you do, do NOT sweat. If you Sweat, you'll cool down, and your hypothermia will get much worse."

Kaiba held Mokuba inside his coat, and breathed warm air onto his face, hands, neck, any place he could see was frostbitten. Yami held Jou close to him, knowing that even though Jou was trying to stay strong, healthy, and warm, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Yami held him close for many hours, and stayed awake when everybody, excluding Kaiba had fallen to sleep.

They stared at eachother blankly, Kaiba fighting sleep, and Yami fully awake. Kaiba kept looking towards the cave entrance, waiting anxiously for Honda's return.

"If we close off the entrance, heat will stay in easier." Yami thought outloud.

"Not on your life." Kaiba growled, weakly, straining to stay awake.

"It's one, or nine, Kaiba." Yami said. "It's a hard decision, I know, but if we don't keep the warmth in, we're all going to die here."

Kaiba just stared out the mouth of the cave. "We're far enough in, the wind won't get us." Kaiba sighed.

"The wind is not what I am worried about." Yami sighed. "I'm just saying if we generate enough heat in here, and close the mouth of the cave, then we stand a better chance."

"What do you think we're going to do? These people are not about to just get up and do a hundred jumping jacks, ya know." Kaiba snapped harshly.

"If Honda was going to come back, he'd be here by now. Your boyfriends dead, get used to it!" Yami snapped right back, and only realized what he said, and how harsh he had said it, after he finished saying it. "Kaiba, I-"

"Take care of Mokuba. If I'm not back in an hour, close up the cave." Kaiba lay Mokuba gingerly at Yami's feet, and left.

"Kaiba-" Yami called after him. "Leaving is Suicide!"

"Then so be it." Kaiba called back.

Kaiba trudged through the snow, calling Honda's name as loud as he could. Kaiba didn't have to look far to Find Honda... or... Honda's body atleast. Kaiba wasn't sure if he was alive or not, but he was awestruck when he saw poor Honda's face. Honda's lips were blue, dark blue, and his skin was a pastey color. Kaiba picked the frozen boy up, and fell to his knee's. Kaiba held the boy in his arms, and felt for a pulse.

At first he couldn't find one, but after a few violent shakes of Honda's body, Kaiba found a faint one. He listened for breathing, and felt the cool breath on his ear, just barely exsistant. Kaiba looked around, and saw a bundle of wood... Honda had found some! Kaiba new it would be impossible to carry both, but he'd try!

He hoisted Honda over is shoulder, and held the bundle under the other arm. He began the trek to the cave. It seemed so much farther from his position now, but he had to keep going. He just had to. He wasn't going to let Honda die. It was... illegal. Or he felt as if it should've been. Kaiba made himself continue. He didn't give himself a choice.

He came in sight of the cave, and in a last ditch effort, made a final run for it. Kaiba collapsed inside the cave, next to Yami, and blanketed himself over Honda, unbuttoning his own shirt. He had to remove everything that was blocking his body heat from getting to Honda. He wrapped his shirt over them, and his trech coat like a blanket, huddling close.

"Get the fire going." Kaiba shivered. Honda was so cold, he was making Kaiba cold.

Kaiba breathed onto Honda's face, his cheeks, his neck, his collar bones, his shoulders, and took Honda's hands, and put them between himself and Honda. He was doing all he could do to keep Honda warm, and alive. Kaiba breathed onto his lips, and saw as his warm breath touched Honda's lips it steamed like a hot frying pan in cold water. Kaiba whimpered slightly. He knew this was hopeless. Honda was barely alive, or mostly dead, which ever way you look at it, it was pointless. Kaiba put his forehead to Honda's.

"C'mon, kid." Kaiba pleaded to Honda.

Kaiba could feel the heat from the fire, and he inched closer to it, pushing Honda as close as it was safe to be. Kaiba didn't leave his side, breathing warm air onto him. He knew Honda's body probably had gone into shock, and Honda's body was shutting down, but f he could wake up long enough to just... He didn't even know how to finish the sentence.

"Please." Kaiba begged.

By the time the fire was roaring and heating everybody up, the Yami's, Mokuba, and Jou woke up to the sight of Kaiba begging a blue-pastey Honda to be okay.

"Just wake up for me, okay?" Kaiba asked into Honda's ear.

No one knew what was actually happening.

"Malik was right." Marik smiled.

"Love turns your brain to mush." Bakura nodded.

"He's going to be alright, right?" Mokuba asked, looking at Honda and Kaiba intently. "I've never seen him act like this before."

No one else exsisted to Kaiba at that moment. The rest of the world was gone to him, and that was perfectly fine to him.

"I... I love you." Kaiba said, and let a few tears slip down his cheeks.

Honda made no response. Honda just lay there, helpless, vulnerable, but his mind lay intact.

"He's still in there." Ryou shot up, suddenly wide awake. "He's alive! He can hear you! He just needs to warm up!"

"How warm are you right now, Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"102.3" Ryou smirked. "Perfect!"

Ryou dragged himself over to Honda, and cuddled up to him.


	2. 2

Kat-wings: Kinda mushy chapter, centering around Honda and Kaiba and someone you'll have to read to find out. The survival stuff will come in strongly next chapter, for all of you who were just thinking that this was going to be the way the whole thing would be. I HAD to add a little romance, and a little conflict between characters, or else.. I wouldn't be able to continue it. Apologies for my dorkiness.

To all those who frikken ADORABLY nicknamed Ryou, I must say I love you all.

Ryou almost pushed Kaiba entirely away, Kaiba now only holding his hand, and barely even that. Ryou breathed onto Honda's face, his heat-wave hands moving to Honda's thighs, his sides, slowly reheating Honda's body to a safe temperature. Kaiba hated Ryou as of that moment. He was touching Honda in a way... only he was allowed to.

Kaiba kissed Honda's hand, and backed off, realizing it was freaken hopeless. Kaiba put his shirt and trench coat back on, and headed towards the mouth of the cave.

"Kaiba, where are you going?" Bakura asked.

"To do what must be done." Kaiba sighed.

"What is he talking about?" Marik asked

"He's closing up the mouth of the cave." Yami explained.

"You do realize if he's going to pack it in enough for it to be useful at all, he'll have to do it from the outside." Mokuba noted.

"How is he gonna get back in?" Jou asked.

"It's one or nine." Yami went and snuggled with Malik and Yugi to keep them warm.

There was silence following that statement. It was true... and the truth hurt... Yami kissed Malik, and Yugi's forehead, then fell asleep with them in his arms. Mokuba was in shock, and Jou held him close as he cried for his brother, who was still very much alive at the moment. Marik and Bakura stood there by the fire, until Marik hit himself in the head.

" The cold must be making us all idiots... We -could- always go help him." Marik chuckled. "That way he can get back in... somehow..."

"And I thought beauty was the only thing you had going for you." Bakura smirked.

The two walked to the mouth of the cave, Marik hitting Bakura for his comment.

Ryou held Honda close, heating him up as much as he possibly could. Ryou was beginning to think this was hopeless. It felt like Honda was there, but also like this was a dull, lifeless manacan who looked like Honda in a pastey form. Honda's color was getting better, but not much at all. Ryou knew it was a sign, but it wasn't a good enough one.

"Honda, you better as hell wake up." Ryou swore under his breath.

"S...So... c-c-cold..." Came out of Honda's lips, trembling, and slowly regaining color.

"Don't worry, Honda, -I'm- here." Ryou smiled, and whispered into his ear. "-I'll- keep you warm."

Ryou kept him warm, long through the night, and early the next morning, the three boys, cold, and tired, finally made it back inside to the fire. Kaiba noticed the way Ryou was holding Honda, no longer laying with him, but sitting up against a wall, feeding him rice. This was wrong on so many levels to Kaiba. Ryou knew he was overstepping his boundries here, and yet, Ryou had a smile on. Ryou was enjoying this.

The same Ryou who in fact had admitted his love for Honda when Honda was concious, 6 weeks or so ago. Honda told Ryou he loved him back, but that there was another, and he could never love Ryou as much. Ryou accepted that, and they stayed close friends.

The same Ryou Kaiba hated. Ryou heard Kaiba tell Honda he loved him, and yet made advances unwelcome. But, if Honda wanted Ryou more than himself, so be it. Kaiba knew love hurt, he knew that if you loved someone, you had to let them go. He also knew this wasn't a prime time for having a grudge against someone you knew you were going to be spending a LOT of time with.

"Ryou, I need to speak with you." Kaiba said curtly.

Honda looked up at him curiously, and smiled at him.

"Anything you have to say you can say here." Ryou stated.

Kaiba was impatient however, and he grabbed Ryou by the collar and dragged him off deeper into the cavernous cave. Kaiba stopped, and pushed Ryou to the ground.

"You better as hell take good care of him. If I find out that you did anything to harm him, whatsoever, you will be dead before you have time to explain yourself." Kaiba snarled. "And if you ever, EVER make him cry, I'll make you suffer so much you'll wish you were dead."

Kaiba spat on Ryou, and walked back to the fire. He sat away from Honda, near the mouth of the cave, where he could barely see the others, and could barely feel the warmth. He sat in the cold, wishing he had died out there, wishing Marik and Bakura hadn't come to help him. He wished he'd be dead so he couldn't feel this pain. He wished this pain would leave. He wished he was still out there. Dead, frozen, unfeeling. He wished he'd never met Honda so he wouldn't even be there.

Kaiba sighed, and knew this would be an adventure he'd wish never happened. He knew that he had given up the best thing in his life, and... gosh... it hurt...

"Is everything okay?" The newly awoken Yugi asked Ryou as he got back to the campfire.

"Everythings fine." Ryou nodded.

"Then what's up with Kaiba?" Malik asked.

"Nothing." Ryou said a little too quickly for anyone's taste.

Honda took one look at Kaiba and knew that there definatley WAS something wrong with him. He wanted so badly to go over to him, to tell him he heard what he had said... but maybe it was just a dream... Maybe he didn't really... love.. him. Honda would have gone over to him, but his legs... were currently uncooperative.

The day went on, long, unending it seemed. There was nothing to do but keep warm, and tell stories. When every story was told, and every game was played, they all decided that there should be sleeping arrangements, and explorations going deeper into the cave, seeing what there was, what was waiting at the other end. They all understood it was probably unending, and there was a bear at the end of it, but there was not much they could do about that.

"Pair up." Yami said. "Pick someone who you wouldn't mind snuggling with, and someone who you think will keep you warm. Body on body is the best way to transfer heat."

"Get down to your boxers, and use your clothes as blankets, it's the best way to keep the heat." Jou nodded.

Yami and Jou insantly stepped together, Hands entertwining. Mokuba and Malik nuzzled into eachothers long hair, Marik and Bakura were already standing together, Ryou grabbed Honda roughly, explaining Honda was 'still under 96.0'. Yugi jumped in with Mokuba and Malik, who welcomed him fully, and Kaiba was still sitting alone at the entrance to the cave.

No one even noticed Kaiba was gonna sleep alone, just Honda staring at him sadly.

"Kaiba..." Honda pointed out.

"I'll be just fine." Kaiba said just loud enough for them to hear from his distance.

Kaiba was soon forgotten, as everyone settled down for sleep. Kaiba sat watch at the mouth of the cave, staring at the snow packed wall, waiting for it to melt. He thought deeply of what else would need to be done in order to survive. They'd need food. They'd need more wood. They'd need blankets, some way to keep warm.

It wasn't his fault they were even here in the first place. He was an idiot for letting his brother convince him to come out here. Then again it wasn't Mokuba's fault either.

Kaiba sat alone long into the hours of the night. He just wished he could get the scene out of his mind. Ryou touching Honda, feeding him, sleeping next to him, it was unfair. Kaiba didn't even notice the cold getting to him, turning -him- into the 'oh-so-pastey-one'. It suited him, he didn't care, he was far too wrapped up in his thoughts.

So wrapped up, he barely noticed the body laying on him, until their full weight was laying on him.

"You're going to get sick if you keep this up." Honda whispered. "Pnemonia isn't a pretty way to die."

"Neither is Ebola, but I don't have either." Kaiba snorted. "Does it matters to you?"

"Bastard. Don't talk like that, you know it does." Honda looked into his eyes. "I heard your words, I know what you said."

"Go back to your boyfriend." Kaiba snarled.

"He isn't--"

"Then why did you let him touch you? Hold you? Feed you?" Kaiba asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Because you were too busy getting yourself killed." Honda snapped. "I don't know what is up your ass, but you keep seeming like you want to be dead the way you're acting."

"Maybe I do." Kaiba muttered.

WHAM- Honda's fist connected with Kaiba's face. "Now shut up, and sleep."

Kaiba was too in shock to actual say anything else. Honda started pulling at Kaiba's shirt. Kaiba was blushing horribly, and knocked Honda's hands away.

"Do you want to die!" Honda asked. "We need to preserve heat. Get back to the fire." Kaiba had never seen Honda so serious, so angry... so gosh-darned hot...

Kaiba nodded, stood, and Helped Honda back to the fire. Honda pushed Ryou into Jou and Yami, they'd sleep together. Honda pulled Kaiba down to himself, pulling off his coat and shirt slowly, blanketing them. When Honda reached Kaiba's pants, Kaiba grabbed his hands and shook his head.

"Please... don't." Kaiba whispered feebly.

Honda looked deeply into his eyes. Kaiba couldn't meet his eyes, though.

"Who touched you?" Honda asked softly running a soft hand over Kaiba's cheek, making the boy look at him. "Who hurt you?"

Kaiba didn't answer, he just sighed deeply.

"I won't hurt you like he did." Honda knew by that sigh what Kaiba really meant was: Gazarburo.

"I... I know..." Kaiba said shakily.

"I won't even touch you there, if you don't want me to." Honda whispered even quieter.

Kaiba nodded. "Just... let me do it..."

Kaiba undid his pants and slid them down, taking them off completely. Honda kissed his forehead chastely, and brought Kaiba closer to him, draping the pants over them, pulling them closer. They lay chest to chest, and Honda's leg draped over Kaiba's thigh in a possesive manner.

"I do love you." Honda whispered into Kaiba's ear. "I will never let anyone hurt you again."

Hearing those words made Kaiba the happiest man in the world.

"Ai Shiteru." Kaiba whispered even softer, and kissed Honda's cheek, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Kat-Wings: Next chapter will focus on a different pairing, and more survival rather than romance, I promise. You Pick the pairing, loves. Anyone here is for the taking.


End file.
